nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 16: The Traitorous Building 5
'The Traitorous Building 5 '(裏切りの５舎 Uragiri no 5-sha) is the third episode of Season 2 of Nanbaka and the sixteenth episode overall. Synopsis Rock challenges Samon Gokuu to test his strength and is defeated with little effort. The Warden leaves to attend a meeting at the Police Department HQ. Mao Nimaijita accuses Samon about potentially following in his older brother's footsteps. Yamato and Rock return to Building 13 after spending time at Building 5, and while not themselves, they attack Hajime and Jyugo. Summary Below the surface of the Nanba, Enki plots against the prison. Meanwhile, Samon places a talisman on Upa while building five engages in a training session; Liang explains to the visiting Rock that the talisman restricts Upa's powerful Ki. Upa and Liang begin bickering over who will fight Samon that day, leading Rock to become curious about how strong he is. He manages to convince him to fight him by mocking him, Samon claiming that he'll be able to defeat him with no more than a finger. Rock proves to be no match for the agile Samon, who quickly knocks him to the ground. Rock soon loses his temper and attempts to attack again, gradually becoming angrier until his opponent finally defeats him and berates him on his temper. He then offends Samon with an off-handed comment about his fight with Hajime. Yamato and Tsukumo, who have also come to train in building five, match while Yamato admits that he's never beaten Samon while Upa, Qi and Liang conclude that he never uses his full strength against Hajime in spite of his open hatred towards him. Following the match, Samon heads to a meeting in headquarters while Inori agrees to watch the inmates in his place alongside newcomer Houzuki, though Inori remains characteristically lazy about his tasks. In headquarters, Momoko informs the supervisors that she's been called to attend an emergency meeting regarding some of the prison's inmates, (Jyugo and Musashi specifically). Mao interrupts to provide his cynical opinion on the two, but is quickly shut down. Leaving her trust in the supervisors, Momoko soon departs from the island. Later, as the supervisors congregate in a staff room, Mao heavily implies that the emergency meeting is largely due to the presence of Samon who quickly looses his temper at the notion. Mao recalls the time that Samon's older brother Enki murdered an inmate and Samon failed to prevent him, pointing out he and his brother's similarities and suggesting that no one trusts him or his building any longer. Samon ultimately storms off, after which Kiji berates Mao for his words. Out in the coridoor, the agitated Samon remembers Enki's admirable strength and his frustration about having never been able to match it. He is then approached by Mitsuru, who informs him that he has a visitor. In the visiting room, Samon meets with Noriko; the two discuss Noriko's younger brother Houzuki. When she points out Enki's absence for the second time in a row, Samon claims that he's in a meeting. In building five, the inmates continue to train with Rock and Yamato accompanying Houzuki for snacks. Meanwhile, Kenshirou and Kiji discuss Samon and Enki, Kiji remaining convinced that Samon is faithful to the prison. In building thirteen's staff room, Seitarou and Hajime discuss Jyugo who is currently out of his cell elsewhere. As Jyugo considers returning to his cell, he is approached and attacked by Rock while Yamato behaves similarly to Seitarou and Hajime. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2